ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
May (Guilty Gear)
How May joined the Tourney May lost her home and parents (who she has no memory of) at a young age, her real name and identity remain unknown. A chivalrous pirate under the name of Johnny took her in, named her "May" (as it was at that month when she was adopted), and gave her a new home aboard the Mayship. She's one of the few Japanese survivors known for the moment along with Anji and Baiken, and is implied that not even Johnny is aware of how old she really is... May enters the first tournament in order to bail Johnny out of prison, who was arrested for his Robin Hood-like antics of stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. Even though May didn't win, Johnny managed to bust himself out of prison. After the previous tournament, May had wanted to get Johnny a present for his birthday, however didn't have any money. Hearing of the huge bounty put on Dizzy's head, May headed off to capture her. In one of her endings in Guilty Gear X Plus, May reaches Dizzy and both fight. Afterwards, May realizes Dizzy isn't a bad person, and decides to let her join the Jellyfish Pirates, which would also be May's "present" to Johnny; a new member. In her second ending, May fights Anji, who afterwards recognizes her as Japanese, which prompts May to ask Johnny about this after he arrives. Johnny blows it off, however, not wanting to tell her the truth yet. Due to events in Guilty Gear XX, the former ending has to be the canonical one, as Dizzy is indeed a Jellyfish Pirate in the game. May's story in Guilty Gear XX begins with a normal day in the Mayship, when all of the sudden I-No smashes into the Mayship, denting it. May becomes angry and attacks I-No. Afterwards, I-No reveals her whole reason for coming to the Mayship was to knock Dizzy off of it, in an attempt to kill her. Hearing the ruckus, Testament had somehow made his way to the ship (or was already on the ship) and asks what has happened. Testament believes May is the one who pushed Dizzy off the ship and attacks her. After rendering Testament unconcious, May begins searching for Dizzy. In her first ending, May runs into Millia and is talking to her when she hears Dizzy crying for help, along with Eddie's voice. Both rush to the direction of the voices however, Millia, wanting, to kill Eddie herself, explains to May that Zato is her target, but May refuses to leave and fights Millia, defeating her. Aftewards, May hurries to Eddie, and defeats him. After defeating Eddie, May sees that Dizzy is nowhere to be found. Potemkin shows up and explains that he had saved Dizzy from Necro, who had been controlling her after she fell from the ship. However, May misunderstands and attacks Potemkin. May calls April, who sends out a small vessel to carry May and Dizzy back to the Mayship, as Potemkin is dumbfounded as to why May had attacked him. In her second ending, if May defeats Millia in less then 33 seconds, she will run into I-No instead. After I-No insults Dizzy continuously, calling her a monster, May attacks her in anger, and after defeating her, finds Dizzy. Both get ready to go back to the Mayship but are stopped by Bridget, who still believes Dizzy has a bounty on her head. May allows Dizzy to go back to the Mayship, while she handles Bridget. After their fight, May explains to Bridget that the list he has is outdated, and that Dizzy has lost her bounty anyways, and was known to the rest of the world as dead. Bridget asks if May could tell him more about bounties, with May saying she will, both establishing a friendship with each other. In her third ending, after defeating Faust in less then 33 seconds, May is searching for Dizzy, when she runs into Anji, who recognizes her as the "Japanese Girl". May asks what he's talking about, but he won't divulge, prompting May to attack him. After the fight, Anji explains the history of Japan, and that the reason Johnny was keeping the truth of her Japanese heritage from her is because, if she would go around talking about it, the police would go after her. Thanking him, she returns to looking for Dizzy, running into I-No again. After defeating her, May brings Dizzy back to the Mayship, where Johnny is happy to see Dizzy is alright. However, May explains to Johnny she wishes to know her past, but then becomes confused whenever she wants to know or not. All of the sudden they are interrupted by a Robo-Ky who May proceeds to fight. Afterwards, May is extremely frustrated. Johnny responds by asking if she would like to dance, which May obliges. It would seem the second ending is the most canonical with Accent Core Plus, as it is shown at the beginning of May's story that her and Bridget have an already established friendship. May took leadership of the Jellyfish Pirates when Johnny disappeared a year ago looking for a way to heal her headache. Upon hearing Ramlethal's declaration of war on humanity, May decides to stop her as she feels it is the right thing to do. On her way to Japan, she encounters Chipp who helps clear her mind and names himself as her chaperone. Following her encounter with Ramlethal, May is shocked to hear that the world sees her as a "disease" because of her heritage. Unwilling to cause indirect harm to her family, May runs away from the ship. May later cries alone on a bridge about leaving her family after getting lost in the mountains of Uighur. She is saved from falling by Chipp after the bridge snaps. Following a conversation with Chipp about how families solve their problems together, May finds the courage to face Jellyfish Pirates (and informs a very surprised Chipp of her true age). May apologizes in tears in a heartwarming reunion with her crew and Johnny. The party is aborted by Faust's arrival, followed by Bedman carrying an unconscious Millia Rage and Venom. Slayer arrives to warn everyone about how dangerous Bedman is, demonstrated when he knocks out Faust with a single attack. Locating the May Ship, May escapes with her allies and crew while Chipp holds off Bedman to buy them time. During the assault on the Cradle, May and her crew appear at the last minute and assist Faust in installing the final beacon with his teleportation powers. The Jellyfish Pirates targeted a Military Academy to distribute riches to the poor, but May could not help realizing that Tsubaki Yayoi had placed an arrest warrant for her. Character Select Screen Animation when highlighted Has her anchor set on the ground. After the announcer calls her name Swings her ancher and a dolphin appears next to her as the camera zooms then says "You don't look so tough!" Special Moves Mr. Dolphin (Neutral) May calls out "Mr. Dolphin!" then rides her dolphin ride into the opponent. Overhead Kiss (Side) May grabs her opponent, then flips him/her in the opponent direction while kicking him/her. Mr. Dolphin Vertical (Up) May rides her dolphin up into the air. Don't Miss it (Down) May summons an otter to juggle a beach ball and bounce it into the air. The ball bounces three times until it hits an opponent. May And The Jolly Crew (Hyper Smash) Based on her Guilty Gear X and Guilty Gear XX Instant Kill. May grabs her opponent and jumps high, throwing her opponent down to the ground while she stays in midair. The crew of Jellyfish Pirates stampedes her opponent. As Leap tramples the enemy, March trips and cries behind her. Leap runs back towards March but she trips on the enemy's body and falls on it, crushing the opponent under her, sending him/her sliding back. March laughs and May lands to the ground, while Leap scratches her head due to being clumsy. Leap and March then leave. And Then She Said... Farewell (Final Smash) Based on her Guilty Gear Xrd -Sign- Instant Kill. May slams her anchor down. If it hits, a cinematic plays with the opponent in the cannon confused to where they really are. For instances... *Axl: "Hm? Where the devil...?" *Bedman: "How could I fall asleep in a drea-=what?" *Chipp: "WhaT? Night already--wait, don't tell me--!" *Elphelt: "*Slurp* A-Almost drooled there... Hm?" *Faust: "What the-!? What's happening...!?" *I-No: "Rrrgh... What's happen--Oh shit!" *Ky: "D-Don't tell me this is--!" *Leo: '"I have to ask---is this the canon made for the royalty?" *Another May: "Huh...? Where am I...?! Ah-!" *Millia: "It's dark in here... Where am I?" *Mitsuhide: "What's going on...? Am I dreaming?!" *Potemkin: "Wh-where is this...!? Nuoh!?" *Ramlethal: "Night? No ..." *Sin: "Where am I--what!?" *Slayer: 'Has the sun gone down...? Wha---!?" *Sol: "H-Hey, what the hell are you--!?" *Venom: "Nu!? Ha-!" *Zato-1: "I have fallen into darkne--what?" *Kylo Ren: "Wha-? Is this some joke?" Then May checks the cannon and says "Locked and loaded!" We then get a view of the Mayship as the opponent tries to talk to May. For instances... *Sol: "You better not be about to do what I think you are..." *Ky: "Perhaps we should think this over...?" *Millia: "Hey! Stop! This isn't funny! P-Please, you're going to kill me!" *Faust: "U-Um, children, a doctor is called, not FIRED OUT OF A CANNON!" *Chipp: "Wait! Hold on! I have diplomatic immunity!" *Slayer: "I-I see. Would you be so kind as to aim toward Shiriana? I've a friend there, you see." *I-No: "Look here you little bastards, this thing's not a toy, and even if it was it's an adult toy! No that kind of adult toy, like adults ONLY, not ADULTS only, or a--look just let me--" *Axl: "You're just having a laugh with me, right?!" *Ramlethal: "Hm. Would you consider negotiation? If Mother were to found I died this way it would be very embarrassing. What would I even say?" *venom: N-No... Have you gone completely mad!?" *Zato-1: "I must point out that although you have framed this act as comedic it is nonetheless quite violent--so violent, in fact, that I shudder to think of any children foolishly attempting to replicate it. That being said, it might be nice to see a 3-page spread about myself in tomorrow's paper. With a picture, naturally." *Bedman: "Excuse me, where I am going? Some people enjoy spontaneity, but I prefer a more... controlled existence, and I'd like to begin planning my return trip." *Another May: "You wouldn't dare...!" *Potemkin: "C-Civilians are not authorized to posess arms of this caliber!" *Sin: "W-Whoa, hold on, are you really gonna fire this thing? Am I gonna die...? No, please, you can't! Wait! Listen--!" *Elphelt: "C-Can we just call it quits here-? I-I mean it's a funny joke, but this cannon might actually work, then I'll just disappear--you won't even be able to see a good reaction from me!" *Leo: "Stand back, children. I am a gentleman of such high calibur that his cannon may explode when it attempts to fire me! I would hate for you to be hit by the debris!" *Mitsuhide: "While what you're doing is having fun, you should reconsider about doing this cannon trick. Trust me, Nobunaga does not wish to see me land in his war camp in blood...!" *Kylo Ren: "You have to be joking thinking that will blow me apart. If you launch me like this, you will invoke the wrath of the Knights of Ren! Beware...!" On the side of the cannon, Mayship co-pilot April says "Ready when you are!" then May points and and shouts "Light 'em up!" then the cannon fires and the opponent is blasted into outer space, cutting off their reasoning into a Star KO scream. After this, May returns to the field with "Awesome!" Victory Animations #May's friend, April runs up waving, and they spin around via the anchor and the two hold hands, then May says "You messed with the wrong pirate!" #May swings her anchor up then rests it on her shoulder and has a finger close to her mouth then says "Victory is mine!" #May holds three fingers out saying "Pyxis!" then April holds two fingers up saying "Fornax!" Then they bring their faces closer and say "Sirius!" Then the Jellyfish Pirates raise their hands and say "BY THE WIND!" On-Screen Appearance May rides a dolphin to her point and says "Johnny, this is for you!" Trivia *May's default rival is a major of the non-official Novus Orbis Librarium's Zero Squadron, Tsubaki Yayoi. *May shares her Japanese voice actress with Antonton, Strawberry Shortcake and Arnold Perlstein *May shares her French voice actress with Sonya Blade, Lady Deathstrike, Nyreen Kandros and Lucas. *May shares her German voice actress with Chizuru Aizawa. *May shares her Arabic voice actress with Plessie, Adeline, Phosphora and Mio Sakamoto. *May shares her Mandarin Chinese actress with Queen Sectonia and Octorok. *May's crew, the Jellyfish Pirates appear as dossiers, a trophy, and in FMV Cutscenes. Category:Guilty Gear characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Playable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes